The Alien Symbiote
by nomsayin13
Summary: Despite the what-ifs, despite the bad guys, despite the thick air of opposition... two guys find each other. And one symbiote. Warning: guyxguy. Please no flames and read if you really want to, don't if you think it'll be awful. Please. Reviews unnecessary but appreciated.
1. Identity Uncertainty

_Okay a few things I have to say. Thank you for your patience with me. I know it's been quite a while since I got a story out but believe me it can be difficult when there is stuff going on that must be looked at y'know? This story is a rewritten version of Ex Metnis's story _The Alien Symbiote Made Me do It. _I recommend checking it out as he does a good job making the characters realistic as well as keeping the story going. I thought he did a good job with it._ _He set the story up for adoption due to his being busy so I decided to rewrite the fic and continue it in a different way._

_ I would like to try writing the story and finishing it and see how it goes. I am pretty excited to be writing it because I am writing from two different perspectives from two guys- Peter Parker and Eddie Brock, both of whom are in love with one another. AU universe. Thanks to Ex Mentis for giving me his permission to write the story and even editing it a bit; I definitely appreciate it. I will continue my Sonic story series I just need a bit of inspiration. I will get to it asap._

_Again_ The Alien Symbiote Made Me Do It by _Ex Mentis, rewritten by nomsayin13_

Nothing goes according to plan. At least that's how it's always been for me. See there are a lot of things happening that I…can't exactly believe. A lot of unbelievable things happen. Well that's alright shit happens. Unfortunately it happens all too often for me. I guess that's what always happens to superheroes namely if you're me: Peter Parker aka Spiderman.

Bad enough I have to live a dual life that I'm forced to keep secret from everyone including my friends and family. Sometimes I wish I could tell them and others, well it's for the best. A lot of people would like hearing the drama and the idea that keeping something secret from everyone makes the hero something else. Believe me it's nothing like that for me. Almost the complete opposite in fact.

You have to take extra caution in how you present yourself to everyone to make sure nothing in your body language makes you suspicious; the constant pressure of the citizens expectations for you to be here and not screw up; the lack of day offs because someone has to break the law, always; hearing gossip about you-not you specifically but you know the hero you- all the time. And maintaining a good GPA, social life as well as reputation. So does being a superhero still sound good to you? Anyone? Being a superhero- heck even being me- is downright impossible most days.

But there are some upsides that even now keep me from quitting. For starters there are some people who really like Spiderman and believe in him strongly. People like Robbie for example keep me going, keep the belief prominent in me that the city, including the people who either keep a negative or neutral opinion on Spiderman. Sometimes that is the only reward I get aside from a simple thank you. From all the crap I get from the fighting, and the rescuing and the "You're late again Peter! Gol-lley!" a small part of me whispers it's worth it.

But there is one major thing that makes it truly worth it. It's a tall muscular blond man named Eddie Brock. He and I have been pretty close since childhood and these feelings for Eddie keep growing. At first I thought there was something wrong with me, then after much comfort and reassurance from the school counselor (I didn't feel comfortable letting Aunt May know) I learned that these feelings for people of the same sex are perfectly normal. I know I am a teenager and that it is normal for people my age but…it never occurred to me that I might not be straight.

I still haven't come into terms with my sexual orientation mainly because of the demands of the lives of both my identities. School, vengeance hungry villains, (mainly with my best friend's dad Norman Osborn) and my 'job' at the Daily Bugle. With all this going on I haven't truly had the time to sit and think, really think on my thoughts on the that, I have all the time in between of all that to think about Eddie. I would of the things to say to Eddie, the questions I would ask; the things I want to say but will often be stored in a closet and only looked upon when called.

And it's not like Eddie has shown signs of him liking me either. He seems to be one of those guys who is very outgoing sounding, I suppose and definitely the sort of high-five and give ya a bearhug or of guy. (The bearhugs are not that rare for me from Eddie. I'm not saying he hugs me every day but whenever I need it he'll give it to me). Eddie is not shy at all since he is constantly cracking jokes with the guys in the locker room after gym class back when he and I went to the same school together. He graduated last year and immediately started up his internship at Dr. Connors lab. One of my best friends Gwen and I accepted and Eddie Brock and I were reunited.

That proved to be short lived when I seemingly left the Connors on purpose to stop Electro (aka Maxwell who worked for the Connors until he freaked out and ran thought the city). The look on everyone's faces when I showed after the fight- awful. The Connors would not look at me; Gwen gave me 'The Look' several times but Eddie. No words needed to be said as his expression said everything. "You blew it Parker. Really really blew it."

Eddie did forgive me after a while though but dang- I never want to see that look again. I think my heart broke in two from a second of holding his gaze of this look. Eddie can really scare, I should know.

Speaking of scaring, I met some villains that put me through scary situations; Vulture with his high flying and Electro like I mentioned. And the Doc Connors himself. (He used to have a missing limb on his left arm. He blended the DNA of the lizard with his own to grow the limb back. It worked but it made him savage, transforming him into the Lizard.) Eddie tried to help but this was a job more suited for Spiderman's level.

With the help of a kid's skateboard I beat him and gave him the gene cleansing liquid. Connors is back to normal, arm gone. I hate to see the look on his face, but it had to be done. The good news from that episode was that no one got hurt.

Huh? What's that? A meteor just fell from the sky. It landed in a place far far from here in…Central Park! Speaking of hurt I hope no one got hurt from the explosion or the falling meteor. My life in a nutshell. Or what's left of the shell.

_QOTS: Name the following:_

_An animal_

_A vehicle_

_Favorite childhood place_

_Personality__ trait (can be positive or negative)_


	2. Silly Worrying Not

_Sorry about the whole not updating thing. Busy life along with ideas on how to continue the Sonic series. I'm thinking of ending book one soon and starting book 2 but I can't be too sure. I do plan on writing this story because I did make a commitment to it and I plan on finishing it. It should be a cinch. Anyway thank for the reviews, keep them coming and know that this writer (aka me) will keep the stories coming. I write good quality stories that are_ well_ worth the wait and besides you can't rush art._

Is this thing on? Yeah? Okay, so uh I guess I'm giving my view on the story with Parker an' all? Hm, alright I can do that. I didn't hear much of the recording of Parker's recording but I did catch a few details. Like uh, the part with somebody- Spiderman I guess- saving the Connors' lab and our-especially my- reaction. That's pretty much it honestly. I mean, it's Parker's recording. His business y'know?

Anyway I guess since I'm here I might as well give you guys a brief story on my point of view. So I was at home, chilling watching TV when the news came on interrupting my Adult Swim. The reporter, a lady, very young, was new to the reporter job, I could tell. She was smiling, chattering faster than a speedy train, waving her arms toward the site where police and scientists gathered at the meteor sight.

"And here we are ladies and gentlemen over at the site where a strange meteor crashed right here in New York! This is AnnRoxiesigningout!" She said a lot more believe me, but that was all I got about that much from the program. As the news program went on and on about other stories I shook my head.

A meteorite? Here? I laughed. the worrying the silly people are doing, it's ridiculous. They're making a big fuss about nothing. The Earth gets hit by meteorite all the time. It's sort of like making a big deal out of lightning and thunder storms happening all over the world.

Still though. I sat up and, picking up my cell phone made a call to my good buddy Peter Parker. "Hello?" His voice sleepily said.

"Yo."

"It is about the meteorite is it?" Peter guessed correctly.

"Yeah, you saw it?"

"Mm-hm, it was really unexpected. I'm gonna get permission from Jameson and investigate the news."

I winced silently. Peter going to the Connors? I know that they know one another but I'm pretty sure the Connors will not be on board with that idea. "Uh, Pete. I don't think the Connors will be cool with that."

"Maybe you can get permission from them?"

"I still don't know about that. I mean we know nothing about that life form or what it can or may-"

"I know I know!" Peter yells. He takes a deep breath. "Sorry it's just- I want to take a look at it. The symbiote I mean. Just a quick glance and I'll be out of your hair."

As Pete waited for an answer I thought about the Connors thing; they will not be okay with Pete coming in with a camera I know that but maybe they'll make an exception so long as my friend left his camera at home…

"You still there bro?" Peter's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah I can get you in only-" I heard a cut off gasp sounding in the phone- "And only if you leave your camera at home. If you're gonna take a look at the symbiote you can't go around taking pictures of it, okay?"

Silence. I could practically hear the gears in his head turning. Then he said, "Okay you got a deal. Thanks."

"Anytime," I reply about to hang up when Peter says, "Before you go I gotta ask you something."

"Hm?"

"Do you-are you- "" I heard from the other line. Then an exasperated sigh. "S'okay Pete you can tell me. We're bros remember?"

"I know. Glad I can tell you anything."

"Yeah so what is it you need to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you um, like anybody right now?"

I paused at the question. It's not that I ever gave it a thought (I thought about it more times than I would admit) it's not even that I didn't want to answer. I don't know what it is but I was caught off guard. I tried to think of an answer but for some reason I couldn't.

Pete grew nervous. "Eddie?" he asks uncertainly.

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah sorry about that. I uh…I'm tired Pete. I need to go to bed, but to answer your question, no I don't have my eye on anybody at the moment. So uh- why'd you ask?"

"No reason," Peter replies quickly. "So tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Until then."

"Later." Then we hung up. But the conversation nested in the back of my mind. For some reason it wouldn't, couldn't leave me peace. And thinking about the times with my bro made me think about it more. I tossed and turned over and over again. I tried drinking milk, listening to rock'n'roll for a bit pretty much whatever works for people who can't fall asleep. Nothing worked.

Eventually though I did fall asleep but when I woke up this morning there was a clear sticky liquid on my sheets.


	3. She Looks Like Something From Anime

_Sorry for slacking, hopefully this is worth the wait_

New York is a dangerous place. I mean a really dangerous place. There are all sorts of people living among the apartments, shadows or both. You don't know where they've been, what they've done or anything. So that night, one of my daily night patrols, I met a cat burglar who looks a lot like something you'd find in anime. Not kidding at all by the way.

She appeared one night when the Bio lab closed for the day and the Connors were well out of the building. And out of mind. The burglar sneaked into the building using an assortment of gadgets. She descended from the wall using a grappling rope. Then she sprayed an aerosol can from her pouch on her belt to reveal floor lasers and grabbed another grappling rope with a hook attached to pull herself toward the container where the symbiote was.

_Perfect_ I thought. Well, perfect in a sort of convenient way actually. I can take pictures of a crime in progress and I can find out more about the mysterious cat burglar. I'm pretty sure I can. I placed the camera in its' rightful spot- a corner at the top of the ceiling- and slipped through the open spot of the window.

Catgirl uses her sharp cat fingernail to swiftly cut the glass. Before she can snatch the symbiote though, I webbed her container out of her claws. She looked surprised at first then she smirked like she thought of a good way to torture her own prisoner. Just thinking about it makes shivers go down my spine.

From there we exchanged names, jokes and began fighting. Apparently cats don't fight spiders, they just bat them around. Well she is certainly the spider batter. Wait what?

Eventually a glass shattered on the floor, alerting the security system. Did either of us care? Nope. At this point we were pretty much flirting. Me, flirting with Blackcat (I got her name earlier when she introduced herself). What in the world am I thinking? First off I'm more of a dog person. Second off I'm not into girls. Or at least I don't feel that sort of attachment to girls as I seem to do with guys. So I guess I would be more of a guy person. Ish. (Wait a second. Did I step in something while we were flirting/fighting? Oh well I'll check when I get home.)

Suddenly Dr. Connors appeared right on the scene while Blackcat muttered something about "a witness" and left the scene. I took off after her after instructing the Doc to call the police. I ran off in the direction she went but somehow I couldn't find her. Somehow, _somehow_ she got away with the ooze.

I made my way back home. It wasn't the first time I lost the trail of a criminal. It was never a big deal back then considering how the police can just track down the criminal and bring him or her to justice. But Blackcat is a different story; she's prepared for everything so her getting caught seems near impossible. Which means I have to track her down myself and hopefully she wouldn't have done anything to the symbiote by the time I reach her.

I looked at my watch, reminded that I have to go home, to bed. I'll get her later. If I run into her that is.

I'm not gonna worry too much in the meantime. Tomorrow I'll proceed with my busy life with school and work. And find out how wrong I was about the missing symbiote.


	4. Indubitably

Normally I'd hand the mic over to Eddie but he called and said he had some business to take care of. So I guess he'll record his side of the story in the next chapter (who am I Deadpool? I just broke the fourth wall)?

Anyway the next morning I woke up, stretched my arms and back and swing my legs. Mid-swing though I noticed something that did not belong: a large black ink strain right on my calf. I reach out to touch it to find that it's tendrils meet my finger tips.

For the record I did not- repeat _not,-_ scream like a girl.

"Peter? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Aunt May. I'm only practicing my vocal strengths." Thank goodness I found my voice before Aunt May.

A pause. "Alright dear. Breakfast is ready so please do get ready."

"Okay!" I call back down. "I will!"

I look down at the ink on my calf. "Okay I don't know how you got here but one thing's for sure; you're going back to the lab as soon as I get out of school." Unpredictably I get a response back!

_We understand your disinclination on being our Carrier. However we shall not remove ourselves from your physical being. It is a source of embellishment as well as an excellent Podium of Experience._

I could only make out a "Huh?" through that.

_No need for that sort of communication. We prefer to communicate via telepathy._

'Like this?'

_Indubitably__._

'I've been through pretty crazy things in the past," I informed it. "But compared to my past experiences this is the least surprising.'

The symbiote had no answer for that. That encouraged me to ask it some questions.

'So what is it about the "Podium of Experience" and what about me is a source of embellishment"?

_We are a single celled being relying primarily- and only- on the nourishment of our creator's happiness. Last night you provided the more than adequate nourishment for us. In fact we are more than adequately full from the outside realm. Such experiences such as this cannot exist without a carrier._

'So you rely on the Carrier to experience things for you?'

_Not a necessary function for our survival but we still have it._

'So it is a side effect to feeding off this happiness off me?'

_It is_

Okay so I got an ink bolt stuck on my calf feeding off my emotions. It can't be too bad…

_We sense highlighted happiness from you when you reunited with this Brock person. We are perplexed however why and how there is much internal confusion_

Okay not listening. La la la la!

So I got to my daily routine, ignoring the symbiote's constant babbling on the tiniest bits possible: the taste and texture of every bite I bit into my breakfast, the structure of the table and chairs at my school, and sooo forth. By the time I came home from school, my head blazed and my patience seethed. I popped a profen and let myself fall on the couch.

An hour later, I stood up and made my way over to the Connors''s lab. I arrive to the entrance only to find the lab swarmed by police. Hmm no way Peter Parker can get in himself. But I know someone who can.

I changed into my suit and web swung onto the roof, slipping right inside no problem. Inside I found Doc Connors answering the police's as well as detectives' questions. Eddie and Martha nowhere to be seen. That was when I took it as my cue to slip down to the room with one of my infamous poses; feet together, legs clasped to form a triangle shape, my arms behind me as I slowly lower myself with my web.

Surprised expressions appeared on the police's faces and Doc Connors. "Spiderman?" The Doc gasped.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I reply. "Also I have something of yours."

"You found the alien life form?" He asked, massaging his forehead.

"Well more like it found me. It attached itself on my leg-" to demonstrate, I pulled up my legging and twisted it slightly to one side- "During the fight with Blackcat she managed to get its' containment cell open and the symbiote crawled out." I paused. What else is there to add?

Before I could form something Eddie chose this moment to appear with two Starbucks cups in his hands. "'Ey Dr. Connors, I got you a nice cup of-" He stopped in his tracks, stopped his words and stared at me. Luckily though he kept his hands steady so he didn't drop the two cups.

"I get that reaction too," I broke the somewhat awkward silence.

Right then Martha opened the door to her office, froze and managed, "Um...hello Spiderman."

I placed my index finger to my chin. "Now that reaction I only never get."

"Okay!" The came from Eddie. He set the Starbucks cups on an empty lab table and waved his hands. "Would someone explain just what the heck is going on here?"

Even after I reexplained everything Bro still wasn't at ease. If anything, I made him suspicious. "How does the symbiote know it doesn't want to leave?"

If this was my past self Eddie was asking I would be terrified to the bone mostly due to the fact that I used to be a very bad liar. Now that I'm masked and (mostly) able to make up believable excuses, I decided to use 'my relation to Spiderman' to get past this awkward moment. The worst the Connors could do is deem me insane and have me arrested.

"It speaks to me," I reply. "I, uh...Parker is right. The alien developed a telepathic connection to me and experiences everything I do. This can only happen when the alien is connected to the carrier."

"So, uh..." Eddie turned to the Connors, still trying to comprehend all that was said. "Are you gonna to chop off Spiderman's leg or something?"

Both Connors shook their heads. "While that is tempting, considering the circumstances," Martha started, examining my leg to where the symbiote is glued.

"Proper ethics suggest we refrain." Doc finished for her. "We'll just have to study it with the symbiote on you."

"Cool, what do you want me to do?"

Curt motioned to a nearby lad table. "Just hop onto this table and we can get started. Oh!" He turned Eddie. "Eddie, would you mind calling Peter over? I'm sure that seeing Spiderman and the alien will bring positive publicity for him and Spiderman."

"Right right." Eddie pulled his cell phone out, dialed for a moment with his nimble fingers and placed the phone to his ear. He waited for me to respond. Suddenly my phone started ringing. Loudly.

I dared not to move a muscle and let Eddie pull my mask off. Once I felt the cool air all around my face, I heard the doctors gasp sharply and Eddie inhale softly. I knew laughing it off wasn't going to do it, so I smiled awkwardly and said the first thing that came to mind: "Hey everybody."


	5. Vanilla Milkshake

**Blah blah, excuses, blah blah blah stuff. Enjoy**

No way. No freaking way! This can't- It's not- What! Thoughts gushed out of my head and thankfully not my mouth. That's- it can't be-

It is. Peter Parker, my best friend- my bro- is Spiderman. The evidence stared at me right in the face. I was shocked, my body seemingly frozen in place. The Connors were extremely surprised- not as much as I was I don't think.

I let out a quiet gasp, then I could myself breathing quite a bit. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath for that long. Peter got worried. "I can explain Eddie. Don't faint on me."

I tried to say something- anything but no words came out. Luckily Dr Connors spoke up. "Peter! How did you-"

"Keep my secret identity for so long?" Parker guessed.

"Well, yes that," Connors shook his head. "but I'm more curious about how you-how you made your own web?"

"Oh." Peter flipped himself rightside up and landed on his feet. "Come here and I'll show you."

The Connors followed him to an empty lab table where Peter unfolded his sleeve, shoving us his web shooter. It looked like a high tech bracelet with the trigger at the center of his palm (probably to shoot the web from his wrists), a nozzle adjuster ring located closer to the back of the trigger, and- I had to get closer to see that- flat containers along the bracelet that held extra web substances.

After we finished examining the web shooter, Mrs. Connors shook her head. "Wow Peter. That is some... unique shooter you have. I'd never known you were this... astute."

"You'd need a high intellect to produce something this advanced," Mr. Connors adds. He looked up to Pete seems a bit flabbergasted from the reactions he's getting. "You might even be smarter than the both of us combined."

Pete frowned. "That's a bit exaggerated don't you think?"

"On normal circumstances I would agree with you but this-" Dr Connors shook his head. "This is _definitely_ not normal circumstances."

The Connors must have realized I had something I wanted to say because Mr. Connors said, "Well, Peter, Eddie. Martha and I are going to speak with the police. We'll be right back."

Once they were gone, Parker sat on a nearby table, lowering his head. "Something wrong?" I ask him.

"Do you have any idea," he mumbled so quietly I scarcely heard him. "What it's like... being me?"

"No," I reply, reaching his side. I gaped my mouth several times to say something but the words clogged my throat. I replied, "I can't even begin to imagine what that's like. You..." I trailed off. Finally I gaped some more than tried again. "Listen, bro. I don't know what to think about all this but I want you to know; your secret's safe with me."

"I know." Pete simply said. "I know you'll keep this secret. I know you won't say a word of it to anyone but..." His words faded. "Sometimes something personal, even a part of yourself... can't be said, can't be uttered. It doesn't always have something to do with lack of trust from someone. It's just... sometimes keeping a secret from everyone you know is the best thing you can do." He peeked at my eyes. "The less people know about this, the less likely they'll worry about your safety."

Parker tilted his head toward the ground. "Don't be angry Eddie. I wasn't trying to-"

I raised my arm, silencing him. "What you're doing is more than anyone could handle. The fact that you're doing all this- the sacrifices you make every day for every person in New York. Uncle Ben'll be proud."

Peter smiled slightly. "Now you sound like Aunt May." He snickered.

I chuckled and ran my fingers through my hair. "You're right. I'm being a sap."

"But it's cool," Peter rushed. I guess he thought he offended me, calling me his aunt. "I mean, I need that."

"Good." Wow. I found out my best bro is Spiderman and we're having a conversation like nothing happened at all. Weird. I guess that's what happens when you meet crazy villains, get involved with a giant lizard and stuff like that. "So, uh you wanna get a bite to eat?"

Pete looked taken aback. "Huh? Now?"

I shrugged. "The sooner we pretend nothing's changed, the better you'll feel."

"Me? What about you? You're just as shocked as I am."

A pause. "Good idea bro."

_0000000_

You'd think that after all that's happened me hanging out would be...awkward. But the strangest thing was... it wasn't. It's like life kept going. My bro and I were talking about things that we used to talk about when we were both nine: tv, sports (well, I did most of the talking on that topic), things like that. In fact, we had much more to talk about than usual.

"I have to admit this has been a pretty weird day," I said, dipping my fingers in a pool of cheesy fries.

Pete took a sip of his coke. "Definitely. And believe me when I say I've had some super strange days."

I believed it. "So Parker," I tend to call Peter a lot of things; Bro, Peter, Pete, even his last name. As far as I know, none of these names bothered him. "Out of all the days you've had, which would you say was your strangest day?"

Pete shifted in his seat, ruffling his own hair. "I don't know. Probably the day where I met Doctor Octopus. That was a bit freaky you know? A man with a lot of robotic tentacles he uses for walking and destroying."

"I think I've heard of him," I reply. "He's in jail, isn't he?"

"Yep." He took a bite of his fry. "Vulture, Rhino and Shocker." He paused than nodded. "Yep that's who's in jail right now." Then he gave me a weird look. "What's up?" He asks.

I realized a moment too late I was staring at him. "Nothing," I reply. "Sorry I was...thinking."

"About...?"

"About..." Actually I was thinking, about Peter. There was just, I don't know so much more I want to know about him. Then a conscious part of my mind, pointed out that I may not want to know. Some things are better off a mystery after all. Still, how much more do I need to know about Pete? And what do I want to know? What do I _not_ want to know? "I...forget," I lied.

Peter stood. "I have to get going anyway."

"So soon?"

He nods. "You've got enough on your mind as it is. Plus Aunt May."

"Yeah, go ahead. It's on me."

Peter nodded again and disappeared before I had the chance to say anything else. Now what was that? Why was I staring at Pete? Was I? I wasn't sure what that meant. But one thing's . Now I had time to reflect. All through our conversation, I had a chance to observe Pete. He may not have looked like it, but he acted more...mature. Yeah that's it. Like he wasn't the little brother I thought him to be. I mean, he still is but at the same time, he...seems changed. I guess being a super hero does that to you. Matures you.

I starred at the floor. Flashes of memories- me and Pete-came and went, reminders of who it was that I vowed to protect, to...

A tired waitress cleared her throat and I looked up. "Are you alright sir?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I lied yet again.

If the waitress saw through my lie, she made no attempt to press. She sighed. "Dessert?"

I thought about it. "Yeah. Vanilla shake. Please."

When she got back, I paid the bill, grabbed the shake and I stared at it; the icy mush seemed to stare right back at me. I shook my head. What a bunch of shit that was. I placed the drink down and wiped my slightly chilled hand on my jeans.


End file.
